


'Ménage à trois'

by Crisegna, grishae



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Language, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Manipulation, OT3, Other, Parody, Rhyiona - Freeform, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/Other, Voyeurism, rhiona, rhyona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisegna/pseuds/Crisegna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grishae/pseuds/grishae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona challenges Rhys to spend an incredible night together. Rhys accepts, conscious that he is not an expert with sex matters... Accidentally, Handsome Jack will make an entrance. He'll convince Rhys that 'where there is room for two there is room for three"' (whenever and wherever).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Feel free to leave comments. We would very much appreciate it :)

Rhys wasn't really sure if he had ever been interested in women. His recent breakup with Stacey leave much to be desired. Since then, his target was to be promoted in Hyperion. For sure, a sentimental relationship was only about to slow down his work and wouldn't let him achieve its main goal, in order to follow his idol's steps. Handsome Jack was the boss at murders and emotional blackmail —the Hyperion boss managed to get to the top from zero without help. So, Rhys may not need to look for a partner. Anyways, events were turned off recently, and Rhys’ life was far from being the same. Demoted and dismissed from Hyperion, he turned into a criminal in Pandora. His main goal suddenly changed and his objective depended on his new teammates —including his best friend, Vaughn, a couple of sisters with criminal record and some eloquent robots. Rhys had never imagined himself so far from home, neither looking for Gortys’ pieces, which was their new robot... thingy. Gortys was guiding them throughout Pandora looking for the ones mentioned before. And once she is complete, they will get to the Vault, the true main goal here.

As you can see, Rhys’ principles didn’t allow him to have a partner, but recently he started to feel something for someone. Apparently, if it wasn’t for Fiona –one of the con-artists– he would’ve never felt that. She was sarcastic, reckless, straightforward and twisted. Rhys’ heart could either pump fiercely or skip a beat at any moment whenever Fiona was close to him.

One night, after leaving the hideout of Atlas and blowing out Vasquez’s ribs (aka his boss - the greatest sonouvabitch on Helios), Fiona decided to mess with him with a challenge. She dared him to make that night memorable. It was quite a challenge considering that the last woman he touched left him. Moreover, it is said that Stacey was seen with a new girlfriend. The thing is that our Rhys had two choices here; either losing his dignity by accepting Fiona’s challenge or running away scared as hell. The con-artist couldn’t believe that Rhys was gonna put himself at risk but, yea, he accepted. Vaughn, Sasha and their metallic pets went out to admire the stars and moonshots from Hyperion. You could feel the tension growing up inside the four locks Scooter had had fixed previously.

Indeed, Fiona was going to be the first mover, but Rhys knew that he couldn’t be so lucky - if he is lucky at all. She took advantage of the closeness and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lost his balance and his back hit the door. Fiona forgot about the tacky socks Rhys owned and fixed her gaze on his eyes to remind him which was the challenge.

“A-Already?”, Rhys laughed, clearly nervous.

“The challenge is meant to be tonight, you idiot”.

“Well - that’s not written anyw--”

She interrupted him bursting out laughing and tempted him.

“I knew it. You can’t do it”.

He seemed confident all of a sudden, grabbing Fiona’s famous hat, and threw it away as far as he could. She smiled sideways and Rhys couldn’t help it and finally kissed her. Such lips were far from being soft and dainty. They were more likely to be solid, delicious and juicy during the act. In the end, Rhys wasn’t that bad kisser. He dared to play with his slippery tongue until the laws of physics restrained him. Fiona jumped when his tongue invaded her palate and mixed their salivas. Then she hold him tightly, looking for his warmth.

None of them couldn’t believe they had gone that far. On the one hand, with or without the challenge, Fiona yearned for being in Rhys’ arms. On the other hand, Rhys was the most surprised of all, but he was still a man, even though everyone looked down on his masculinity. Anyways, their bodies collided and their hips had found an incredible rhythm to be taken. Clothes conflicted, growing gasps all at once as an erotic symphony. Because… it was erotic, wasn’t it? Rhys had so many doubts, but the fabric of his trousers was getting tight, at the same time Fiona was apparently shivering in his arms.

“Touch me now”, she insisted. “Rhys, do it.”

Rhys focused on the real issue. He was still dizzy due to the rhythm of the kiss when he placed his hands on Fiona’s lower back. Clumsy as hell, Rhys kissed her again as he tried to carry her by grabbing her butt. But Rhys lost control of the manliest situation ever —not really— and they reached the sofa. Poor things, they didn’t know what they were about to bear. Everything was happening so fast that Rhys didn’t see the table coming and he hit himself right to the forehead. There was too much going on there: the distance, the angle, the depth, and the space-time thing. Of course Rhys didn’t see it coming —and now his head was killing him. Soon, the pain surrounded his skull and he started to worry about more important things -which were down there. What if he cooled down?

He couldn’t hear her laughter anymore. Yes, even then she couldn’t deny her nature.

“Too big for ya?” she mocked him while patting his head.

“Not at all… J-Just wait and see”, he sounded more insecure and pitiful than expected.

Once he recovered from the accident, he put his face at the same level as hers and froze for a bit. The next step was a kiss, right? But where? She showed her neck when she looked to another direction and he uttered. He was unsure and frightened at the same time, but he kissed her right on the neck. He could see she was pleased and kept on with it until she arched her back for him.

Victory looked like a sweet thing as Fiona's lips taste. Blue blinking dots of delight appeared in his field of vision. Firstly, he brushed against her skin with his lips, then he made the kiss wet with the tongue. She cursed a little bit, twisting her body under him and she eventually rose up her knee, seeking a good position. In the meantime, Rhys’ flies met Unexpected and Glory. Poor boy let out a small groan, you know, his voice cracked. Fiona didn’t cover her naughty smile up for him.

“HA! Straight to the bull’s eye! Those are skills, man. She’s fearless, huh. Did you hear yourself? That sounded like a premature ejaculation to me. You don’t know how much I’d love to be in your place, kiddo. I can’t even remember how’s like to have a boner. I just know it’s as great as pulling somebody’s eyeballs out with a spoon... ah, good ol’ times. Great, now I have something in my eye…”

Rhys seemed not to care about any word the spontaneous monologist said because he was fascinated by Fiona’s greenish gaze. Quite the opposite, he expected to ignore him. “Not now”, the boy muttered and went on. The hologram didn’t make a move. So Rhys attached the women’s hands and placed them over her head. Once again, the con artist smiled and the bloody hell went up in flames as his lover bite her burning lips. Huh, after all he had some kind of experience thanks to Stacey. Oh, shit. Stacey. Suddenly, he thought about her and somehow Fiona saw it on his eyes.

“You doin’ okay?”

“Yea, yea — absolutely. I could do this in my sleep, you know”. 

“You are way too sleepy, aren’t you” .

“That’s not what—”. He misunderstood the question.

She pulled his lower lip gently, calmly enjoying its juiciness. That peace worried her at the same time, though, because she didn’t know when the rest of the crew would come back. Rhys got her hands free and got rid of her jacket with her help. Next step: remove her corset. He analyzed every shed of that piece of cloth, but he didn’t know how that satanic mechanism really worked. Fiona again read his mind and helped him out. She unzipped the corset and finally removed it so that a hint of her belly could be seen.

“Wow, that’s how you take the lead. Well done, cupcake”. Nosy Jack didn’t mean to vanish or to shut up ever. Damn it.

“I must say that was tricky, at least for you”. Fiona panted and continued getting naked.

Rhys choked with his own saliva when he saw her body. He was starting to think like a psychopath, although the real psychopath was Jack there, the one who had the most privileged view on the edge of the sofa. There was no way to kick him out. His stare was distracting Rhys, just when he was really enjoying it.

“JACKPOT! Amazing boobs you got there”, Jack laughed. “C’mon, take that off already”.

“Shut up! I can manage it…”, Rhys blurted looking at the hologram. Fiona frowned, weirded out.

“Alright, playboy”, she said with sarcasm while Rhys was hearing Jack laughing, “I’m in your hands”.

Anyhow, Fiona wasn’t exaggerating when she said her clothes were tricky. And it got worse with the intimate ones. The bra was a real Odyssey. Rhys sweated, got aroused then anxious and he distracted himself again and again. It was the most stupid day of all time for him. Yes, the most stupid, thanks to Handsome Jack. Rhys would never get used at all to those spontaneous appearances.

“Hey, are you sure you’re gonna handle it? It’s risky --I mean, there’s no turning back. Losing or winning, you decide. Oh man, this is gonna be hilarious!”. Technically, Jack spent all the time making fun of the Company Man and his innocence.

Fiona caught some hint of doubt in Rhys’ dual eyes and bore up his face with her hands. Far from being rude, she was kind, and wanted to attract his attention by using her feminine charms, that is: zero sarcasm, a hundred per cent of gentle touches down Rhys’ cheeks. It was a crucial moment when Fiona guided the eyes of his lover to the point where her breasts met up. The result was scandalous, at least for Rhys. He bent his arms, closing his eyes in order to ignore the blue shiny spots from the hologram and let his mouth landed over one of Fiona’s breasts. The woman accepted that with a real purr, her back arching again so Rhys realized that he was glad Fiona was pleased with him, only with him…

“OK, yes, classy. Now what? How long are you gonna keep the foreplay up?” Jack was not answered as Rhys was satisfying Fiona’s sensitivity. “Do you need some help, kiddo?”

But then, Rhys stopped. Could he really trust his idol, after all? He didn’t remember Jack as a womanizer, but he sure had more guts.

  
“I’ve never lost my way because of a woman, kid, but I have to tell ya’ that with those breasts of her anyone would go astray —like, damn.” Rhys reached the nipple of Fiona and she panted; he was gaining some extra time. Handsome Jack flicked his tongue. “Accept it, I’m giving you a hand”

Instead of getting distracted constantly, what if he allied with Jack? He would kill two birds with one stone. Besides, he would avoid Jack’s sneers and get more confident on Fiona’s body. Rhys was a good kisser but a miracle might happen to get on with dignity. _Now or never, now or never, now…_

“‘Kay, fine.” Rhys replied, looking Jack sideways meanwhile Fiona was removing his Hyperion’s vest. “You win.”

Jack’s smile was disturbing. The hologram also shone and seemed to be less transparent as he was increasingly becoming more dull. Maybe it was a visual effect, but the trick was somehow pretty much cool. Well, Rhys found himself shirtless, without his long tie and unprotected as hell. However, Fiona comforted him in the most intimate way… but at the same time, he was afraid of getting cold. Once again.

  
“First of all, don’t act like a weirdo. I have the urge to punch you in the face.” Handsome Jack took over the role of a master. “Touch her hair, find her sensitive spots. Gosh, her boobs are awesome but you don’t really have to drill ‘em or she’ll hate it. Women’s marvelous world and its complex mechanism —you know, they’re more complicated than business. What am I sayin’? There’s no way you know anything at all. I’m sure you don’t even know where your dick is.”

“Stop fucking around and get off...!” Rhys replied very quietly, but Fiona had a violent shiver and their hips touched, cutting his voice down with a loudly gasp.

Rhys didn’t have any other option and he paid attention to his idol’s advices and so he stopped focusing just on her boobs, even if they were amazing. He draw with a finger an invisible line through Fiona’s belly, tightening her muscles. It gave her a shiver. Rhys’ ego was growing up as he saw how good Fiona was reacting at his caress. He couldn’t help it and smiled sideways. However, that incredible feeling soon vanished because the face of Gossip Jack appeared, analyzing them. He was really comfortable, all stretched out over the table facing down. Rhys hoped Jack was comfortable enough to assist him. Seriously, though.

“Pretty abs, cupcake.” Jack winked at him, teasing Rhys. At least that’s what he thought he saw.

Our main character ignored that and froze when he felt Fiona touching his abs. Her hands were dangerously getting closer to his pants, rising the temperature even more. Wait, even more? Was that possible, though? Rhys was already burning anywhere Fiona touched him. Their temperature was similar to the core of some active volcano. She pulled his belt so she could enjoy watching his face, with his lips half-opened and nervous eyes. She brushed the puller from the zipper against the flies so gentleness. Rhys’ abs tightened up as he held back his breathing. He swung his pelvis out of habit, looking for the greatness pleasure… But then, he stopped promptly because Jack had sighed.

“Take her! Come on, if she keeps touching you, you’ll be lost as fuck. Show her what you’re capable of --well, what I’m capable of! Ha!”.

Rhys grabbed Fiona’s wrists immediately, more like a reflex, and tied them together with his absurdly long red tie. Somehow, Fiona approved his boldness.

“Wow, Rhys.” she judged him, with plenty desire in her voice.

“Yes, _wow_.” Jack sit up and placed his translucent blue hand among Fiona’s thigh. “Listen to me, piglet. The more you go to the south, the better. That will drive her crazy, I’m telling ya! Try this - you’re a feast of eyes and piss in all this bliss! Pandorans love it!

“Really? Oh!” Rhys avoided Jack’s visual contact and rectified putting his lips above Fiona’s. That may be seductive, he thought. “Uh… Yo-You’re a feast of eyes and piss in all this bliss, babe.

Handsome Jack’s laugh made the table shudder, and Rhys swore that the sofa got even more curvy. Suddenly, he realized that Jack was messing with him, teasing his ‘innocence’. Fiona rolled her eyes and shook her body without patience.

“You psychopath…”

“Imma crack up! It’s been so long since I had so much fun!” Was Handsome Jack crying with laughter? Rhys actually wanted to kill him. “Well, now open her legs and dive in. Dude, I’m so good at this I can’t help but to love myself even more.

As if our main character was able to get that metaphor... Nah, his humor was more likely to be flat, absurd, not that abstract and perverted. The only thing he understood was that Fiona’s pants were on his way. Her firm, gorgeous thighs already delighted him without being naked. He finally removed the thick, harsh clothing and his heart skipped a beat. The lace underwear was the only thing remaining.Jack whistled and Rhys stood there, drooling.  
“Damn, you need a lot of help”.

“W-what are you waitin’ for?” Rhys was losing his patience. He rubbed his cheek with the shoulder to hide his mouth. “A little help would be nice…”.

He failed and Fiona took a hint so she put her ankle on her lover’s shoulder. Although she was tied up and half naked, she was powerful and the two of them knew it. Well, more like the three of them. It was crazy. Rhys chose to cover her ankle with kisses, apparently weak to his touches. He could notice how her heartbeat raised whenever his lips approached her. She was moving her toes, since she was satisfied, and stopped when Rhys was heading down. Jack was right about going to the north — I mean, south. Fiona’s muscles tightened and Rhys did his best to get to the goal. Her groins were getting closer and closer, but he was so damn slow. Fiona brought him to her with her feet. He got her naked with more confidence than he expected. Though he desperately made a sign to Handsome Jack.

“Use your tongue! She’ll rip off your nuts if you start acting like a DJ with the thing all dry. Although this is not the case, she’s as horny as the skag from the other day. Oh man, it was awesome when it started fucking your leg. ALRIGHT - focus!” Jack’s voice was fast like the light. “Like a lollipop, got it?”.

Rhysie finally reached her cunt. Following Jack’s orders, he outlined her groin to kill her slowly. Then, he opened her lips and got covered with Fiona’s fluids. She was already wet, which meant Rhys wasn’t that bad at this. All the heat was gathered between her legs and Rhys ‘dived in’ it, kissing passionately. He loved to taste her most private flavor, but she loved it even more. She wrapped her legs around his neck and intensified the pleasure moving her hips against his mouth. Rhys, having some difficulties, sucked and licked her sex.

“Oh, Rhys… well… that’s surprising…”. Fiona’s pleased face changed to a more... confused one.

“Don’t do that. You look like a vacuum.” Jack told him off. “You’re making me feel weird, so I’ll have to stand in for you, kiddo”.

“Great!” Rhys’ voice sounded cushioned. He licked his lips and sat up. “Wait —what? You’re leaving me like this…”.

But Expert Jack was going to make the greatest entrance of all time, typical from the tycoon of a super enterprise. A translucid finger gained strength when it pressed the device next to the Echo-eye. Therefore, it provoked a discharge that caused chaos and confusion. This was how Jack possessed him. He gained strength and body thanks to Rhys. The price for his absolute control was high, and Fiona was a hard nut to crack. Rhys will understand it for sure…


	2. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it, at last!!!!
> 
> We hope you enjoy it as much as we did writing it!

There was only space for one conscience inside Rhys’ body. And now, Jack was going to take the wheel. He could not see the consequences of that decision nonetheless. A broad grin was drawn on Jack when he saw himself there, contemplating Fiona’s body from another perspective. He licked his lips and hugged her legs with his arms (Rhys’, actually). He sank his nose and mouth in her private parts and went on pleasing her with more energy than his subordinate. She arched her back and he didn’t stop until she grabbed his hair to do so. She immediately regretted it. He bit his lips with his chin risen, an expression that gave her a shiver down her spine.

“You like that, babe?”

“Fuck, yes”. She panted, looking for air desperately. “And… to think that you were acting all weird just now, you know, more than usual…”

“Let’s see if I still look weird to you”

Jack had analyzed the situation before as a spectator and the table looked very appealing to him, a place where he could exploit his possibilities. He couldn’t be that rusted, after all. He would raise the reputation of this innocent Rhys up to the clouds. Jack lifted her and sat her on the table. Now they had more space to move freely, at last. Jack made her help him take down his trousers, not because he needed it but because he wanted a collaboration.

“I was starting to get tired of that sofa. I’ll never sit on that again”, she said with her lips on the edge of Jack’s. Or Rhys’. Or theirs.

Jack grabbed her wrist and controlled her as he pleased, taking it to his crotch, which Rhys had forgotten about. Nobody understands why, but whatever. Fiona, adventurous, stroke carefully the fly with the palm making circular motions. _Oh, yes, baby,_ he muttered seductively. Was it possible for Rhys to be so sexy? Fiona discovered that side of him that she liked so much now. He was not only funny, always ready to joke around –sometimes too dumb but with surreal computer knowledge. The new Rhys seemed to take into account the femenine sex, which added a lot of points for him.

“There’s someone that wants to meet you, babe. Are you gonna say ‘hi’?” inquired, very close to her ear.

The sound of the zipper being pulled down was music for his ears, music directed by Fiona and her baton. That fantastic melody went _in crescendo_ when he felt his pants together with his underwear falling. Mini Rhys was in full sight now. She masturbated his slippery limb, watching it grow because of her touches. Jack felt strange, foreing to that act, because he couldn’t feel anything she was doing. If he couldn’t feel anything at all, he wouldn’t be able to know when he would come. He decided to change the course of the situation before it was too late, altough it would be hilarious to see her hand and body get dirty with all that beautiful…

“Alright -- enough of that! Let’s get down to business”, he proclaimed. He moved away her hand and smacked her thigh. She jumped a bit and opened her legs to Jack.

Jack moved her closer to him, willing to get inside her once and for all. He guided his Hyperion gun inside of her easily, as she was already slippery. She let her head fall on his shoulder, and now Jack had before him that juicy piece of flesh. He sank his teeth in her neck and got deeper with his pelvis to hear her moan. _Oh_ , he could absolutely feel that. Therefore, he reacted speeding up the thrusts. He placed his hands on the table, around her hips, and got more energy. After some thrusts filled with pants and moans, Jack rise a hand to move away a lock of Fiona’s hair and caressed it. It would have been sweet from him if it wasn’t because his hand turned into a claw to grip her head. He made her look at him in the eye without looking away. Both of them had dilated pupils and detached souls from their bodies. The layer of sweat was getting thicker as he was getting deeper inside of her. The lady was all receptive, tying her ankles over Jack’s butt. She forced him to come and go, to get inside and kill her in pleasure. The rhythm didn’t give out, though.

Fiona’s face suggested that she was at her peak -- at least that was what Jack thought. Without expecting it, Fiona freed herself from Jack and laid down over the table. Her back arched again forming gorgeous curves and he grabbed her thighs once again to fiercely sink inside her, approaching Fiona to the ecstasy. He was fast, intense and wild. She was getting closer to the end at last, her nerves were on edge. Jack knew as well that that body -- Rhys’, was following her closely. It was unnatural to not give up with Fiona’s wiggle. Jack was fascinated with the little details of her anatomy. He let out an unexpected howl when she purred, finally reaching the sky. In fact, Jack was almost sure that the spams were thanks to the orgasm that was yet to come. He experimented a breathtaking orgasm at the expense of Rhys, I must say, but he earned it. Jack pawed her legs and looked for the air that he sure thought didn’t exist. Meanwhile, she relaxed her pelvis and legs without moving from her position. Yes, that was a great farewell picture they’d have in mind for a long time.

Rhys recovered consciousness. He felt like he shared his last thoughts with Jack and then… nothing. His muscles were stiff. Rhys whined when he noticed that he was sexually pleased. He looked around with a lifeless but wide open gaze. His hands were still holding the flesh of her thighs -- that was something he could recall (how could he forget it?). The atmosphere was filled with electricity with the sexual tension cleared. Before he would get angry with Jack, who had disappeared, Fiona caught his attention when she got off the table. They made a knowing eye contact, but it wasn’t mutual. He was absentminded, amnesic. He was caught in a past and a present that hadn’t really been his, and she was smiling splendidly, naked and sweaty.

“U-uh, where are you goin'? Are you letting them see you like that, like -- you know...?”

When Rhys recovered his voice, a cold sweat went through his belly. He rested on the sofa before he lost his balance. He was damn exhausted. Certainly, it had been a long time since he rode Vaughn's bike in his office. He felt it deep in his bones. Fiona showed off his booty as she aproached the window and looked through it so she ignored Rhys' question.

“You're crazy. But we're lucky as hell”, she answered a while later. “Awesome. Those fucking monshoots got them all amazed”.

"Wonderful. They didn't even realize that we had -- w-well, what I guess we had”. Rhys laughed to keep from crying.

“You're acting like a weirdo again”.

As he could remember, Fiona had been nice to him that night. He was surprised because of her predisposition for sex and her skills as a lover. She had been straightforward and clear, not sacrastic as he would expect. The Fiona that was crawling on the sofa towards him, with her recovered hat in her hand, fascinated him. Maybe Jack took away those last moments from Rhys, but he had a chance that not everybody would have. Rhys, silly, smiled at his thoughts and bitted his lower lip as he saw her getting on his lap. That smiled kept engraved on his face when Fiona put her hat on Rhys’ head. That was a more than obvious subliminal message of trust. She hold his face and tilted her head with a warm grin drawn on her lips.

"You know... I really liked you when you were mutey”, she pecked his lips.

"Did you... ? A-and… which part did you enjoy the most?”, _My part, please, my part_ , he thought.

"Everything. From the beginning to the end. Though... **next time** , spare yourself the 'babe' thing. It doesn't suit you".

It was Rhys, the only and the true self, who was caressing the back of the lady and making her lift as he touched her sensitive and ticklish spots. There were no hint that Gossip Jack was there, so Rhys breathed out and hugged her so tightly that their sweaty torsos sticked. No holographic cocky guy could snatch her from his arms. Wearing her hat was an enormous compliment. It felt like a Vault Haunter should feel going after the Vault -- splendid, satisfied, driven crazy by the delight.

“Oh…, so there’s gonna be another night?”

Suddenly, Fiona touched and rose up the brim of the hat. She sat herself up in order to get their pelvis aligned, her legs surroundig Rhys and he... well, he couldn't wait to become a man by himself. He laughed, spilt over with motivation, then he kissed the girl on the mouth before she could answer him with a sigh:

“I challenge you for more nights like _this_ , Rhys”.

  



End file.
